


Czarna parodia

by 1250



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Dragon Ball, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha, mam 17 lat i raczej nie zaliczam się do tych przeciętnych, szarych uczniów.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Spike Spiegel & Pikachu





	1. Szkoła upiorów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W gwoli wyjaśnienia: tekst nabazgrany lata temu między przerwami lekcyjnymi w celu rozładowania szkolnego stresu. Czytasz na własne ryzyko. <strike>Z góry przepraszam.</strike>

Za oknem padał deszcz. Usiadłem przy biurku i wyjąłem dziennik. Dawno nic w nim nie pisałem, od czasu tamtych tragicznych wydarzeń...

Działo się to w roku 2020, przy ulicy 13-go Listopada w szkole średniej (profilowanej) im. Kakashiego Hatake, sławnego mistrza walk wschodu. Dlaczego szkoła otrzymała imię tego wojownika? Nie mam pojęcia i kogo to obchodzi?

Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha, mam 17 lat i raczej nie zaliczam się do tych przeciętnych, szarych uczniów. Co nie znaczy, że lubię się wyróżniać. Moją pasją są sztuki walki, ale nie te co w "Karate Kid"... No, mniejsza z tym. Jako jeden z niewielu brałem udział w olimpiadach związanych z sztukami walki, nawet często stawałem na podium (ci idioci Goku i Vegeta, niestety też...).

Ale może przejdę do rzeczy...

Na dworzu było zimno, padał śnieg. Po wejściu do szkoły, skierowałem się ku szatni, która znajdowała się w najstarszym skrzydle szkoły (można powiedzieć, że pod ziemią).

Po drodze mijałem rówieśników. Patrzyli na mnie z podziwem, szacunkiem, a może nawet ze strachem. Nie mam przyjaciół, jestem typem samotnika, dlatego nie raczyłem się do nikogo odezwać na powitanie.

Szatnię otworzył mi woźny, ja jestem małomówny, ale jemu nie dorastam do pięt. Jak zwykle przymulony, z miną niewyrażającą żadnych uczuć, wołali na niego Seiya. Powiesiłem kurtkę.

\- Sasuke! - usłyszałem dziewczęce głosy, to znowu one. Blondwłosa i różowowłosa (co za kolor!) wparowały do szatni. Jak zwykle, chciały się na mnie rzucić, jednak najpierw musiały zdecydować, która to zrobi.

Tak, zaczęły się naparzać (nie tylko słownie). Co zrobiłem? Po prostu, bez słowa, się ulotniłem. One rzecz jasna nawet tego nie zauważyły...

Gdy znalazłem się na parterze, zobaczyłem większość mojej wiary z klasy, olałem ich spojrzeniem i udałem się za szkolny dziedziniec. Nie na papierochy czy też

się narkotyzować. Wojownikowi to nie przystoi, musiałem oddać się rozważaniom na temat przyszłego, znaczącego wiele, turnieju "II Drache", organizowanym przez moją szkołę.

Byłem już na swoim ulubionym punkcie (starym, wiekowym drzewie, które z pewnością pamięta czasy kiedy tę szkołę budowano), z którego mam doskonały zmysł orientacji i pole obserwacyjne.

O dziwo, była też pewna dziewczyna, nie powiem, oaza spokoju i melancholii. Była inna, niż te postrzelone dziewuchy, które na mnie co rano szykują atak. Wiadomo mi tylko tyle, że jest w moim wieku i ma na imię Deedlit.

Na dźwięk dzwonka, udała się w stronę szkoły. Na mnie również pora. Pierwsza lekcja to była matematyka, z Linke. Wszyscy bali się jej jak ognia. Rzeczywiście, była surowa i nieprzyjemna (podobno niektórym śni się po nocach). Ale pozostawimy to w domysłach...

Ja tam zbyt się tym przedmiotem nie stresuję, po prostu robię to co muszę i luz.

Na tych piątkach się leci i tyle. Zawsze byłem dobry z tej dziedziny. Reszta też mogła być, ale najbardziej lubiłem zajęcia ze sztuk walki, co sprawiło, że do dziś to jest moja wielka namiętność.

Co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, nauczycielka spóźniła się na lekcję o ponad 10 minut. Idąc, chwiała się jakby była zamroczona. Wszyscy weszli do klasy (parami, Boże!) i cicho zasiedli w ławkach.

Nauczycielka otworzyła dziennik, po czym po chwili go zamknęła.

\- Dziś, drogie dzieci, powtórka materiału. Na następnej lekcji sprawdzian, prawda?

Wszyscy milczeli. Co jej odbiło? Ktoś szepnął: "Może się naćpała". Wstała i poprosiła jednego ucznia (padło na Ascota), wyszli. Nas po prostu zamurowało. Nauczycielka nigdy się tak nie zachowywała.

Wróciła po kilku minutach, jednak bez Ascota. Powiedziała, że wróci do nas później. O co chodzi?

Lekcja była niebywale luźna. Czyżby modlitwy uczniów zostały wysłuchane i Linke ze strasznej jędzy zamieniła się w czułą, tolerancyjną staruszkę? Nie, to by było zbyt piękne, a ona nigdy tak do nas nie podchodziła.

Myślę, że coś jest nie tak... Poprostu to wyczuwam. A może chce nas sprawdzić? Dzwonek na przerwę.

Na korytarzu kolejna bujka. Nawet nie pofatygowałem się żeby sprawdzić, kto ją wywołał. To byli, jak zwykle Son Goku (głupek, o mózgu meduzy, co on robi w tej szkole?) i Vegeta (dumny i zarozumiały).

Byli to odwieczni rywale. A jednak w walce, miałem godnych przeciwników.

Choć Goku wyglądał na debila, był wspaniały: bardzo wytrzymały, Vegeta cóż, też. Ich umiejętności były mniej więcej równe, dlatego nigdy nie mogli wyłonić zwycięzcy. To była raczej kwestia przypadku.

Kolejnym ciekawym typem (i ja to mówię...) był Van.

Raz byłem na treningu szermierki i walki na miecze.

Ten chłopak ma ogromny talent. Mieczem włada doskonale, nie ma równych wśród rówieśników. Nie jest roztrzepany, no, raz tylko widziałem, jak miotał się z Garbasem, mistrzem szermierki.

Zawsze opanowany i wybuchowy kiedy się wkurzy. Może być, ale nie wiem czy umie walczyć wręcz.

Podobno też ma powodzenie jak ja...

Stanąłem pod klasą. Zawiesiłem swój wzrok na granatowowłosej dziewczynie. Miała dziwne oczy, jakby białe.

Rozglądała się, od razu widać, że nowa. I chyba... nieśmiała. Zauważyła, że na nią patrzę, zarumieniła się i podeszła do mnie.

\- Przepraszam... Jestem Hinata Hyuga, czy może... wiesz gdzie jest sala 114?

Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekceważąco i odszedłem. Uwielbiam tak spławiać ludzi.

Chwilka, 114? To sala, w której mam teraz historię starożytną! Nigdy nie mam wyrzutów co do olewania ludzi, nawet jej...

Taki już jestem i się nie zamierzam zmienić.

Zadzwonił dzwonek.

Uczniowie (tym razem głośno) weszli do sali, było nas 33, licząc nową, 34. Nauczyciel (Podemski, luźny gość) stanął na środku z małą (dobra, będę ją tak nazywał), która wyraźnie miała tremę.

Belfer ją przedstawił (nie wiem po co, sama podchodziła i mówiła kim jest) i usadził z klasowym casanową, Spike'm. Ten to tylko ma dziewczyny w głowie i nie myśli o niczym innym.

\- Cześć, mała! - odezwał się do niej, obejmując ją ramieniem. Ta niemowa raczej długo tego nie wytrzyma.

Ja to widzę tak: kiedyś ktoś podejdzie i mu nieźle przyfasoli w buraczany pysk!

Ale to na razie zostawmy na boku. Już niedługo koniec tej flegmatycznej lekcji. Nareszcie moje mięśnie odżyją i ja się trochę rozerwę...

To mój ulubiony przedmiot, inne mogą nie istnieć, są zbędne.

Ciekaw jestem, czy nasz nauczyciel wrócił, ostatnio jak mu pokazałem mój chwyt z przewrotką w górze z kopnięciem do tyłu i uderzeniem w plecy, poszedł na zwolnienie.

Niestety, nie wrócił. Cholera! Nudno będzie. Wszyscy (chłopacy) siedzieliśmy na forum. Dziewczyny oczywiście miały zajęcia. A kiedy nasz nauczyciel wróci? Ktoś szturchnął mnie w ramię.

\- Chodź, zobaczymy jak sobie dziewuchy radzą. - to był oczywiście Spike. Nie miałem ochoty nigdzie iść z tym kretynem, ale w końcu dałem się przekonać. Może będzie ciekawiej niż tutaj, siedząc jak mops.

Spike jak zwykle szedł pierwszy, to ja powinienem, ale niech się dziecko cieszy (głupek, już się ślini, zupełnie jak bokser po walce... Widok dziewczyn działa na niego, jak muchy na miód...).

Usadowiliśmy się w bezpiecznym kącie, aby nikt nas nie zauważył.

\- Uwielbiam spocone dziewczyny - odezwał się casanowa. Naprawdę, kretyn, a ta jego fryzura...

Nauczycielka pokazywała jakieś chwyty, dziewczyny siedziały w kręgu. Nauczycielka zwróciła się do małej.

Nie słyszałem, co mówiła, ale na pewno chce sprawdzić jej umiejętności. Mała podniosła się, sztywna jak zwykle.

I zamurowało mnie. Jednym szybkim, lekkim, perfekcyjnym uderzeniem powaliła belferkę. Spike'owi opadła szczena.

Mała jest naprawdę niezła. Jeszcze nie widziałem dziewczyny, która by była wstanie powalić belferkę.

Będę miał na nią oko, kto wie może też będzie startować w II Drache?

Ale całych umiejętności nie pokazała, myślę że czeka na odpowiedni moment. Szkoda, że jest nieśmiała, ale to i tak mi wisi. W końcu nie jestem typem tego świra i zboczka, Spike'a. I całe szczęście.

Mam już dość tego gapienia się na dziewczyny, nic ciekawego się nie dzieje.

Ale gdybyście widzieli Spike'a... co za idiota. Mało się nie popluje, gapi się na jakąś rudą.

Chyba dlatego, że ma krótką bluzkę i szorty. Idę stąd, bo nie wytrzymam i zrobię mu krzywdę. (I tak bym nie żałował)

Lekcja minęła szybko. Gdzie teraz? Sala 21, biologia. Stanąłem pod salą.

O, Ascot wrócił!

Wszyscy otoczyli go i pytali gdzie był i co robił. Ale ten nic nie odpowiedział! Milcząc poszedł do WC.

Co mu odbiło? Dziś jest dzień wariatów, czy co? Albo ta jego twarz, nie wyrażająca żadnych uczuć. To dziwne, bo zawsze mogłem wszystko z jego twarzy wyczytać (radość, smutek...).

Zwróciłem uwagę na dziewczyny. Wszystkie spocone, prócz małej.

Ascot wyszedł z łazienki. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Nauczycielka (Liszka) zachowywała się normalnie.

\- No, kwiatki, kto jest chętny do odpowiedzi?

Oczywiście nie było chętnych. Jednak... Ascot się zgłosił! Dziwne, nigdy nie był orłem z biologii, a może chce się poprawić? Ku zdziwieniu całej klasy, dostał 5. W ogóle nie zająknął się w czasie odpowiedzi. Jak komputer. Ech, co oni mu zrobili? Pranie mózgu?

Mała siedziała cicho, zapatrzona w zeszyt. Siedziała sama. Najwyraźniej Casanowa przestraszył się jej siły. I dobrze, niech wie, że nie każda na jego widok wzdycha.

Ale dziwi mnie Ascot, co mu zrobili nie wiem, ale to nie ten sam gość. To się wyczuwa, chyba trzeba będzie to sprawdzić.

O kurcze! Spike dobiera się do małej! Ale, o, proszę, dobra, daje mu w pysk. Super jazda, mała dała mu popalić!

Nie spodziewał się, kretyn jeden. W sumie nieśmiała, ale przyłożyć umie.

Jak wyjdę ze szkoły, to pójdę przez tory, to dziewczyny mnie nie dopadną. Są takie głupie jak taborety... Nic tylko ja, ech...

Pozostałe lekcje minęły dość zwyczajnie. Udało mi się ujść niezauważonym przez Ino i Sakurę (bo tak mają

na imię). Zauważyłem małą. Szła sama. A może powiedzieć jej o tym turnieju? Mogłaby wziąć udział.

Sam nie wiem, nie lubię gadać z dziewczynami. Ale mogłaby pokazać się w pełnej krasie. Może jednak.

Podszedłem do niej, zastępując jej drogę. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. Nic nie powiedziała.

\- Słuchaj, mała...

\- Hinata. - zaczęła okręcać w powietrzu młynek palcami.

\- Niedługo organizowany jest przez naszą szkołę turniej sztuk walki, "II Drache". Może... wzięłabyś udział?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedłem dalej. Mała stała wpatrując się we mnie.

Kolejna śnieżyca, w przeciwieństwie do innych nie miałem problemu z przedostaniem się przez zaspy.

Pierwsza matematyka, ciekawe czy Linke doszła do siebie. Zaniosłem kurtkę do szatni, woźny jak zwykle, milczący. Co mnie zdziwiło, Ascot trzymał teraz z uczniami, z którymi się nigdy nie kolegował.

W ogóle wielu uczniów zachowywało się trochę dziwnie. Od tamtego czasu, wszyscy jakoś się zmienili. Ale większość tego nie zauważyła, albo wcale nie chciała widzieć.

Za kilka dni, II Drache.

Z tego co wiem, to odbędzie się poza terenem szkoły. Ciekawe, czy mała się zdecydowała...

Nagle odezwały się głośniki.

~ W tym i przyszłym tygodniu odbędą się szczepienia. Prosimy uczniów o stawiennictwo u pielęgniarki.

O szczegółach poinformują was nauczyciele. Dziękuję! ~

Szczepienia? Wcześniej nic nie mówili.

\- Pewnie szczepią przeciwko głupocie, ale niektórym to już i tak nie pomoże. - odezwał się Raditz, kolega z klasy. Miał chyba na myśli Spike'a, który próbował umówić się z jakąś dziewczyną.

Jak zwykle robi z siebie idiotę, ale ja mam to gdzieś.

Widziałem jak Van schodził do szatni i to ze swoim mieczem. Co on będzie tam robił? Chyba nie poszedł tam ciąć rur kanalizacyjnych?

Chyba też się tam przejdę..., albo nie, co obchodzi mnie jakiś ciołek z mieczem.

Pierwsza dziewczyna odmówiła Spike'owi, więc zaczął zarywać do następnej, rany! Hmm, skądś ją znam.

Miała takie dziwne, królicze imię... Wiem, Usagi!

\- Słuchaj, Usa-chan, nie miałabyś wolnej godzinki po lekcjach?

\- Ja... To znaczy...

\- Przyniosę ciasteczka.

\- Mmm, no dobrze, przyjdę!

\- To fajnie. - pogłaskał ją po głowie, ciekawe jak ona się czesze w te koczki - Spotkamy się w szkole, kiedy już będzie pusta, ok?

\- Ok. - uśmiechnęła się i poszła w swoją stronę.

No i się Spike'owi udało. Kolejna naiwna. Dzwonek, czas na matematykę. Tym razem przyszła punktualnie.

Poprosiła Minako do tablicy. Zły wybór. Minako zaczęła rozwiązywać zadanie (Linke chyba zapomniała o sprawdzianie), pomyliła się, ale dalej brnęła.

\- Mina, nie tak. - szeptała do niej koleżanka z ławki. Minako się zacięła i nie wiedziała co dalej.

Linke podniosła się i powiedziała...

\- Dziecko, pozwól, że Ci wytłumaczę...

Jedni zaliczyli glebę, innym opadły szczeny. Co to miało być? A gdzie jej typowe teksty: "Słucham?!" lub "Herezje!". Matematyka minęła niezwykle... miło?

Wytłumaczyła nam, że szczepienia są przeciwko jakiejś chorobie o łacińskiej nazwie, której nie miałem ochoty zapamiętać. Spojrzałem na ustawiające się kolejki.

Wszyscy wchodzili do pielęgniarki pojedynczo. Ciekawe dlaczego? Na początku kolejki stali...

\- Ja tam nie wejdę!!! - Goku złapał się kurczowo ściany. Vegeta go ciągnął.

\- Ty idioto! Wielki wojownik nie może bać się byle igiełki!

I tak się siłowali. W końcu Vegeta wepchnął Goku do pielęgniarki. Chwila, przecież jeszcze nikt stamtąd nie wyszedł, nie jego kolej.

Goku rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu igły. Igły nie było. Pielęgniarka sączyła coś z ciała dziewczyny, która tam siedziała. Oczy pielęgniarki świeciły na żółto.

\- Aaaaaaaa!! - Goku wybiegł w panice i wpadł w ramiona Vegety.

Rany, co za mięczak, pomyślałem, bo nie wiedziałem co tam widział.

Złaź ze mnie, idioto! - krzyknął na niego.

Choć Goku próbował wytłumaczyć, czego właśnie był świadkiem, Vegeta go nie słuchał. Goku zwiał, Vegeta rzucił się w pogoń za nim. I tyle ich widzieli.

Ja nie miałem teraz ochoty na żadne zastrzyki, załatwię to już po turnieju.

Goku biegnąc wpadł na Vana, który ćwiczył ze swoim mieczem.

\- Ej, oczy Ci wydłubali trepie?!

\- Sorry, ale co to trep?

\- Jesteś tak głupi, że nie zrozumiesz.

\- To mi mówił Vegeta, ale co to ten trep?

\- Nic, idź sobie, muszę trenować.

\- O! Ja też, ale nie mam tego długiego noża jak ty! ^_^

(W tej chwili Van próbuje się podnieść... ciekawe dlaczego?)

\- No, co to ten trep, powiesz mi w końcu?

\- Zjeżdżaj ośle, bo mi nerwy zaraz puszczą!

Lekcje minęły szybko, ja wróciłem do domu, jednak...

Spike skradał się tak aby nikt go nie zauważył. Rozejrzał się po szkole, była pusta, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. W ręku trzymał woreczek z ciastkami. Udał się na salę gimnastyczną, tam poczeka na Usagi.

Tymczasem Usa po wejściu do szkoły, spojrzała na forum, a następnie udała się do szatni. Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma szukać Spike'a. Na dole było ciemno. Nagle zauważyła w ciemności czyjeś kontury. Rzuciła się na niego, jednak po chwili dostrzegła, że to nie był obiekt jej westchnień, tylko...

\- Ach, pan woźny?! Prze-przepraszam!

Seiya milczał, jak zwykle opanowany.

\- Proszę się na mnie nie gniewać! - zestresowana zaczęła machać rękami - Ja wiem, że nie powinno mnie tu być o tej godzinie... Ja naprawdę... przepraszam... Hmm? - zauważyła coś dziwnego, oczy woźnego jakby błysły.

\- Aaaaaaam... - Spike z nudów zaczął ziewać. Spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Jejku, czemu kobiety są takie niepunktualne...? - nagle zaświtało mu coś w głowie.

\- Rany! Przecież nie powiedziałem jej gdzie dokładnie się spotkamy! - wstał, skierował się ku wyjściu.

W przejściu stanęła blondynka.

\- O, Usa-chan, znalazłaś mnie!

Usagi milczała, miała twarz niezwykle poważną, oczy mało wyraziste.

Podszedł do niej.

\- Spike...

\- Tak?

\- Złap mnie!

Zaczęła uciekać. Spike spojrzał na nią zawiedzionym wzrokiem.

\- Jejku, co to, W-F? Kobiety mają takie dziwne zachcianki.

Zaczął jej szukać, wszedł na najwyższe piętro.

\- Tu też jej nie ma. Chyba nie wyszła ze szkoły? - podrapał się po głowie.

Poczuł nagle jak ktoś dotknął jego pleców. Przeszył go dreszcz.

\- Usa-chan, nie strasz mnie. - odwrócił się, jej oczy błyszczały. - E... Wszystko w porządku?

Popchła go tak, że stracił równowagę i przewrócił się.

\- Co ty?!

Położyła się na nim.

\- He, he, to rozumiem.

Nagle poczuł ból w szyi. Wbiła swoje zęby w jego skórę. Zaczął krzyczeć, nikt jednak go nie słyszał.

Prawie nikt...

Nadszedł czas turnieju. Mała jednak się zdecydowała na wzięcie udziału w II Drache.

O dziwo, zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, ale jedna dziewczyna zapowiada się dość interesująco.

Pierwsze miejsce zająłem ja, normalka. Drugie miejsce - Vegeta i Goku _egzekwo_, trzecie miejsce zajęła Hinata.

Wracaliśmy właśnie autokarem do szkoły.

Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że wejdzie na podium, ale mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką.

Jadąc autokarem zastanawiałem się kto ją uczył tego wojennego rzemiosła. To musi być ktoś dobry technicznie, duchowo i fizycznie...

He, he, ja oczywiście nie pokazałem na turnieju wszystkiego na co mnie stać.

Z naszą czwórką jechał nowy nauczyciel sztuk walki w naszej szkole. Zdziwiły go bardzo nasze umiejętności.

Dojeżdżaliśmy właśnie do szkoły, kiedy za oknem zauważyłem biegnącego Vana. Pewnie spóźnił się do szkoły.

Autokar zatrzymał się. Goku i Vegeta zaczęli się kłócić o to, komu należało się drugie miejsce na podium. Hinata siedziała cicho. Nauczyciel uciszył gości, a potem chciał porozmawiać ze mną. Nie wiem po co i tak nic mu nie powiem...

Trójka poszła do szkoły, ja zostałem z nauczycielem.

\- Dysponujesz naprawdę niezłymi umiejętnościami.

Kurde, odkrył Amerykę. I po to kazał mi zostać?

\- Dlatego matka wybrała właśnie tą szkołę, jako zarodnik.

A ten co? Jaki sens ma mieć to nawiązanie do biologii?

Jego oczy nagle zaczęły świecić się na żółto. Jego zęby przednie urosły do nienaturalnych rozmiarów.

Co się dzieje?! Wydał z siebie jakiś niezidentyfikowany krzyk i rzucił się na mnie.

Nie czekałem co będzie dalej tylko rzuciłem się do walki. Zacząłem go okładać ciosami, ale żadnych efektów nie było. Co jest?! Co to za kreatura?!

Wyskoczyłem z autobusu, aby mieć większą swobodę ruchu i co sił zacząłem mu demonstrować różne chwyty, których wcześniej nie używałem.

Nagle zjawił się Van, był też zaskoczony tym co zobaczył, ale zachował trzeźwość umysłu i go zaatakował. Jego uderzenia mieczem były celne, potwór zainteresował się nim, a mnie zostawił.

Muszę mu pomóc, nie mam wyboru, użyję tajnej broni. Moje oczy zrobiły się czerwono-czarne. Uruchomiłem Sharingana i bez problemu załatwiłem nauczyciela.

\- O co tu chodzi? - zapytałem.

\- Nie wiem, wszyscy ostatnio zachowują się jakoś dziwnie.

W tej chwili przez głowę przewinęła mi się pewna myśl.

Wszyscy...

Zerwałem się z miejsca i pobiegłem do szkoły. Słyszałem jeszcze wołającego mnie Vana. Była teraz siódma godzina lekcyjna. Goku i Vegeta szli obok siebie z naburmuszonymi minami. Zdziwieni spojrzeli na mnie.

\- Gdzie mała?!

\- Jakaś nauczycielka ją poprosiła... - Goku zaczął drapać się po głowie.

Niedobrze! Przecież ona... nie zaatakuje nauczyciela!

Trzeba było szybko zareagować, bo może stać się coś złego dziewczynie.

Nie mam wyboru, muszę pogadać z tymi frajerami.

Gdy wyjaśniłem sprawę, Goku chciał już lecieć do walki, ale Vegeta to sceptyk, nie uwierzył.

Tymczasem Hinata rozmawiała z belferką od biologii.

Ta chciała ją namówić na zajęcia z koła ekologicznego.

Dziewczyna odmówiła:

\- Dziękuję, ale proszę pani ja się do tego w ogóle nie nadaję.

\- Co ty mówisz, masz dobre stopnie z biologii, wstąp!

\- Nie, nie czuję się w tym.

\- I co z tego, koniec! Wstępujesz, czy tego chcesz, czy nie!

Hinata zaniemówiła. Nauczycielka zaczęła się jakoś zmieniać. Jej oczy zaczęły świecić, zęby się wydłużyły, tak samo paznokcie, a raczej szpony.

Przerażenie naszej bohaterki rosło z minuty, na minutę. Hinata stała jakby była z marmuru, patrzyła na demona.

Trzeba było tylko czekać, aż nauczycielka - potwór ją dorwie. Nagle do sali kolejno wpadliśmy ja, Van, Goku i... Vegeta (czyżby zmienił zdanie i uwierzył?).

Belferka spojrzała na nas. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie i stało się to czego nikt się nie spodziewał.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z klas.

\- Chodu! - krzyknął Goku, który trafnie ocenił naszą sytuację (jakieś przebłyski inteligencji?).

Miał rację, nie możemy teraz walczyć z całą szkołą.

\- Nie ma mowy! Będę walczył! - odezwała się duma Vegety.

\- Veguś, chodź!

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?! - zaczął go gonić.

Pociągnąłem za rękę oniemiałą Hinatę i pobiegliśmy za nimi.

Co za idiotyczna sytuacja, wszyscy zdradziliśmy swoje moce i to przed tymi, którym nie chcieliśmy tego pokazać.

Widziałem, że Van gdzieś biegł. Skinąłem Vegecie i Goku o co lata i pognaliśmy za nim. Być może ma kłopoty?

Żal mi się zrobiło Hinaty (też mam uczucia), ale trudno (w tej branży nie ma miejsca na współczucie).

Udało nam się ich zgubić. Trafiliśmy do kuchni.

\- Więc co robimy? - zapytał Goku.

\- Jak to co? Zabijemy! - wykrzyknął Vegeta, zły, że musiał uciekać, ale tego "Vegusia" chyba już Goku wybaczył.

\- Chwilka! Przecież nie możemy zabić wszystkich nauczycieli i uczniów. Nawet nie dalibyśmy rady.

\- Masz rację, Ty kaszalocie, ale co z tego! Mord zbiorowy i tyle!

\- Chwila, musimy trzeźwo pomyśleć. - odezwał się mistrz miecza.

Van chwilę podumał i rzekł:

\- To musi być ich centrum, zarodek tego wszystkiego. Od pewnego czasu to zjawisko się w szkole rozprzestrzenia, trzeba działać. Musimy coś zrobić, bo potem może być za późno.

\- To jak wirus... Trzeba znaleźć tego, co ich zainfekował - o dziwo, mała się odezwała.

\- Ale kto to może być?

\- Ktoś... niepozorny, po kim nigdy nikt by się nie spodziewał. - zacząłem się zastanawiać.

\- Na przykład ja?

Usłyszeliśmy obcy głos, odwróciliśmy się, to był woźny.

Szok! Jak to możliwe?! Więc jednak ta "niemowa"?! Nikt z nas nie wierzył.

Nagle zaczął się przemieniać, ale nie tak jak pozostali. To był prawdziwy potwór. Miał kilka metrów wysokości, wyglądał jak... tego nie da się opisać. Przypominał połączenie dżdżownicy i ślimaka.

Rzucił się w naszą stronę.

Zbliżał się coraz szybciej do nas, ale my się rozproszyliśmy, zatoczyliśmy krąg i kolejno zaczęliśmy go atakować.

Uruchomiłem Sharingana i kopnąłem go z półobrotu. Nic. Zaatakowałem jeszcze raz, wyprowadzając więcej uderzeń.

Nadal żadnego efektu.

\- Byakugan! - krzyknęła mała i rzuciła się na potwora, bez skutku. Monstrum zamachnęło ogonem i uderzyło Hinatę, wpadła na ścianę, rozwalając ją. Van mieczem odciął mu ogon, jednak po chwili odrósł. Czy on jest nieśmiertelny?!

\- Odsuńcie się! - krzyknął Goku i wraz z Vegetą wypuścili fale uderzeniowe. Potwór nie zdążył uciec, a może nawet nie próbował? Przez kłęby kurzu i pyłu nie było nic widać.

\- Udało się! - Vegeta i Goku krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Spojrzałem na małą, podniosła się, ale widać było, że była ranna.

Nagle niespodziewanie stwór wyskoczył z kłębów dymu i rzucił się na Goku przytłaczając go do ściany.

Wcale nie zginął, mało, był nadal w świetnej formie! Goku zaczął przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć. Potwór wbijał w jego ciało swoje macki.

Vegeta natychmiast zareagował, rzucił się na monstrum, jednak ten odepchnął go ogonem.

Kiedy minął pierwszy strach, wszyscy zaczęliśmy okładać go ciosami. Stwór zainteresował się nami, ciało Goku opadło na ziemię. Biedak nie miał siły aby się podnieść. Hinata podbiegła do niego, aby zatamować krwotok z jego ramienia.

Tymczasem my uciekaliśmy przed potworem, gdyż nasze ataki nie odnosiły żadnego skutku.

Nagle potężna wiązka energii uderzyła w potwora. Potwór przewrócił się na bok. Kto go zaatakował?

Spojrzałem w górę, na parapecie przy rozbitym oknie stała dziewczyna o brązowych włosach upiętych w jeden, boczny kok i złotych oczach. Na twarzy była niezwykle poważna.

\- Uciekajcie! Nie ogłuszyłam go na długo! - krzyknęła i wyleciała przez okno. Pobiegliśmy za nią. Ponieważ Hinata i Goku byli ciężko ranni, Vegeta i Van musieli ich przytrzymywać. Dziewczyna stała przed szkołą.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytałem wprost, co chyba nie było uprzejme z mojej strony.

\- Jestem łowcą, nazywam się Miyu.

\- Łowcą?

\- Tak, więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.

\- Nieważne, wiesz jak pokonać to straszydło? - wtrącił się Van.

\- On... stworzenia jego pokroju są praktycznie nieśmiertelne, jest jednak sposób, aby je unicestwić. Trzeba zniszczyć ich źródło energii.

\- Źródło energii? Chyba pobiera ją od swoich ofiar... Trudno będzie, nie możemy wszystkich zabić.

\- Nie, to tylko jego sługusi, jeżeli on zginie, odzyskają świadomość. Źródło energii to musi być jakaś rzecz... Coś co towarzyszyło mu od zawsze. Od kiedy się tu pojawił. - zamyśliła się.

Mnie natomiast błysnęło coś w umyśle.

\- Drzewo!!

\- Co? - zapytali zdziwieni.

\- Wiekowe drzewo rosnące na terenie szkoły!

\- Zaprowadź mnie do niego!

Pobiegliśmy we dwoje. Van i Vegeta zostali na wszelki wypadek z rannymi. Dobiegliśmy do drzewa. Miyu obejrzała je dokładnie. Odwróciłem się, usłyszałem ryk tego stwora, musi być blisko.

\- Ja je zniszczę! - dziewczyna odsunęła się, ja uruchomiłem Sharingana i jednym celnym ciosem przepołowiłem je na pół.

Potwór, który był już blisko nas, padł martwy, roztopił się, pozostała po nim tylko maź.

Po całym zdarzeniu Hinata i Goku trafili do szpitala, ale szybko się wykurowali. Sądząc po zachowaniu nauczycieli, wszystko wróciło do normy.

Zamknąłem dziennik. Wzdychnąłem, tak, to były czasy. I to wyjątkowe zdarzenie, które zmieniło moje życie.

To ono rozpoczęło moją karierę, karierę łowcy...

KONIEC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wystąpili:
> 
> Sasuke - "Naruto"  
Goku - "Dragon Ball"  
Vegeta - "Dragon Ball"  
Seiya - "Saint Seiya"  
Sakura - "Naruto"  
Ino - "Naruto"  
Deedlit - "Record of Lodoss War"  
Ascot - "Magic Knight Rayearth"  
Van - "Vision of Escaflowne"  
Hinata - "Naruto"  
Spike - "Cowboy Bebop"  
Raditz - "Dragon Ball"  
Usagi - "Sailor Moon"  
Minako - "Sailor Moon"  
Miyu - "Vampire Princess Miyu"  
Kakashi (jedynie wspomniany) - "Naruto"  
Garbas (jedynie wspomniany) - "Vision of Escaflowne"
> 
> Linke - nauczycielka matematyki  
Podemski - nauczyciel historii i WOS-u  
Liszka - nauczycielka biologii


	2. Spin-off: Spike's moment in the sun

Act I - Moda na znęcanie się nad zwierzętami? Chciwość nie popłaca!

Niósł w obu rękach obszerne czarne worki (sąsiedzi, z co bardziej wybujałą wyobraźnią, podejrzewali, że z ciałami w środku), kuśtykając z nogi na nogę, niczym postrzelony żołnierz, aż w końcu dotarł do zielonego pojemnika o dość imponujących rozmiarach. Zaciskając zęby, jakie mu pozostały - cóż, na nowe nie było go stać - wrzucił worki ze śmieciami do środka.

Westchnął i podparł się o pojemnik, lewą ręką wycierając pot z czoła. Tiaa, już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że im dalej w las tym gorzej. Cóż, latka lecą. On jest już po prostu za stary na dźwiganie takich ciężarów. A nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc.

I jeszcze to denerwujące otoczenie. Tak, kiedy człowiek się starzeje, robi się coraz mniej tolerancyjny i zaczyna go wkurzać wszystko wokół. Na przykład takie kundle. Jego wzrok powędrował do szczekającego na jednym z obdrapanych balkonów, jamnika. Takie to małe, a ma taki donośny i niezwykle działający na nerwy, szczek. I jeszcze to jego naiwne merdanie ogonem. A to tylko dlatego, że teraz jakieś suczki mają ten "okres". Ech, i taki głupi pies ma nadzieję, że taka pudelka zwróci na niego uwagę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to akurat dobrze, że mało która suczka stąd dopuszczała do siebie jakiegoś psa, im mniej szczeniąt, tym lepiej, ale takie codzienne ujadanie psa od rana do wieczora było niezwykle irytujące, szczególnie dla jego starych uszu.

No ale, nie można powiedzieć, że był aż taki zawzięty, bo na przykład jego sąsiadka, pani Gertruda, niezwykle uczulona na otoczenie, to pisze doktorat na temat tego, kiedy pies sąsiadów szczeka, jak długo, z jaką częstotliwością, kiedy wychodzi na dwór, kiedy i ile razy sąsiedzi spuszczają wodę w klozecie powodując tym samym okropny wydźwięk z rur w jej mieszkaniu i tak dalej. Kobieta chyba ma nadzieję, że jej to pomoże wyrzucić sąsiadów na zbity pysk. Ale takie zaświadczenie to jednak za mało.

Na szczęście z nim nie było aż tak źle. Ale mieszkała w tym bloku pewna osoba, która denerwowała go bardziej niż Hitler, kiedy napadał na Polskę. Pewien rozczapierzony młodzian, niezwykle denerwujący. Akurat teraz miał otwarte okno, z jego mieszkania dobiegały dźwięki muzyki, nastawionej na cały regulator.

Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, nie ma nic gorszego od zdemoralizowanej bandy idiotów włóczących się po osiedlach, czekających tylko na "okazję", albo od tych słuchających przez całą dobę "czegoś", co może doprowadzić człowieka tylko do zawału serca. Albo nagłego ataku histerii.

Tymczasem wyżej wspomniany młodzian stał przed lustrem pracując nad swoją iście oryginalną fryzurą. Był to siedemnastolatek, bardzo wysoki o przedziwnej czuprynie. A na imię miał Spike, choć jego kumpel uwielbiał nazywać go "Mister S", co trochę Spike'a denerwowało, ale, że to kumpel, to puszczał mu to płazem, o ile nie zwracał się tak do niego przy dziewczynach.

Lustro, w którym odbijało się jego odbicie, było mniej więcej jego wysokości, zaraz obok stała kremowa komoda, a na jednej z półek, jego bumbox wydający z siebie przepiękne dźwięki. Oczywiście nastawił jego ulubioną stację S.L.E.W. (czyt. zlew), wtajemniczeni, do których on się zaliczał, wiedzieli, że nazwa ta oznacza: SŁUCHAJ LUB EWENTUALNIE WYŁĄCZ. Teraz jednak nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Dłońmi nasyconymi żelem, przejechał po swoich włosach, właśnie kiedy kończył, zaczęła lecieć jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek - "Nadzieja" Iry, chociaż on uwielbiał najbardziej tę piosenkę w wykonaniu Eweliny Flinty.

Zaczekał do refrenu i zaczął śpiewać, rzecz jasna, własnymi słowa.

\- Nie ma nikt takich oczu jak ja... Nie ma nikt takich włosów jak ja... - i tak dalej szło.

Zachwycając się swoim talentem, zaczął podrygiwać. Wyciągnął jedną rękę w stronę lustra, w drugiej trzymał grzebień zastępujący mu mikrofon i przymykając oczy, wył, przeciągając co niektóre wyrazy. Kiwał się to raz w prawą, to w lewą stronę i piał niczym zakochana kobitka. Na szczęście mieszkał na najwyższym piętrze i nikt nie miał prawa go widzieć.

Niestety, to co piękne, szybko się kończy, tak jak jego piosenka. Na szczęście, na pocieszenie, następny był utwór Shazzy, "Czy lubi pani czaczę?" O tak, kochał tańczyć, zaczął więc przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę, tańcząc czaczę i inne tym podobne twory, wydając z siebie dźwięki typu: yeah!

Już dochodził do apogeum, kiedy z transu wyrwał go odgłos dzwonka. Ktoś wyraźnie dobijał się do jego drzwi. Przeklął w środku, nienawidził, jak ktoś wyrywał go z sielanki. I podejrzewał o to tylko tego wrednego dziadygę z drugiego piętra. Pewnie znów ma jakieś wąty.

Niechętnie otworzył drzwi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu za nimi stał wysoki blondwłosy chłopak, długość jego włosów była wręcz imponująca, ale jeszcze bardziej imponowała wielkość jego mózgu. Ekhem, a raczej jego brak. Jak to ludzie zwykli mówić: "O mózgu meduzy". Ale on jako największy przyjaciel i może jedyny, jego brata, oszczędzał mu tego przezwiska.

\- Cześć, Gourry, o co chodzi?

\- E... - blondas się zaciął drapiąc się po łepetynie, usiłował zapewne przypomnieć sobie po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Na jego szczęście, Spike się domyślał.

\- Brat wysłał cię po płyty, tak? - meduza przytaknęła ochoczo, Spike tymczasem westchnął, przecież kumpel tylko po to wysyłał swego brata - by coś pożyczyć.

Ale ostatnim razem, kiedy mu coś pożyczył, to płyty zaginęły po drodze, a Gourry za nic w świecie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co się z ową pożyczką stało, na szczęście były pirackie, bo jakby to były oryginały, to sam by go zaszlachtował, zapominając nawet o głębokiej przyjaźni. Mimo wszystko na myśl o tym, że tamto nieprzyjemne zajście mogłoby się powtórzyć, podjął decyzję, że...

\- Słuchaj, ja sam mu je doręczę, nie fatyguj się, możesz odejść.

\- Nie pójdziemy razem? - głupek podniósł pytająco brwi.

Jak zwykle nic nie rozumiał, gdyby Spike pokazał się z nim publicznie, straciłby całe zainteresowanie jego osobą płci przeciwnej. Zbył go byle wymówką, że przygotowanie się zajmie mu trochę czasu i zamknął drzwi.

Stanął przy oknie i obserwował oddalającego się blondyna, na parapecie leżała gazeta z programem telewizyjnym, dzisiaj leciał na TVbip film z Banderasem. Ach, gdyby on był taki silny, owszem, urody mu nie brakowało, ale siły i zwinności na pewno. Gdyby był takim bohaterem, leciałaby na niego każda laska. Każda...

Zmiótł gazetę na podłogę i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Nie domyślał się, że to głupie życzenie zmieni doszczętnie jego życie.

Szedł szybkim krokiem, ignorując zupełnie wrzaski "dziadka z drugiego piętra", którego to niby potrącił. Na dworze nic nadzwyczajnego, żadnej kręcącej się laski, tylko małe dziewczynki pod trzepakiem bawiące się w lekarzy krojąc właśnie jakąś małą żabkę.

Wlókł się nucąc w myślach "Narcyza". Aż nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę: duża żółta mysz biegnąca w zawrotnym tempie, a zaraz za nią chmara bachorów w przedziale wiekowym od 6 do 8 lat. Aż się za nimi kurzyło. Niecodzienny widok, takiego zwierzęcia jeszcze nie widział. I te dzieciaki...

Już miał przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, kiedy w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl. Przecież to zwierzę to okaz! A jeśli okaz, to pewnie należał do milionera. A skoro tak, to ten milioner go szuka. A skoro go szuka, to pewnie wyznaczył ooogrooomnąą sumkę za znalezienie pupilka. Taka szansa może się już nie powtórzyć.

Tak więc chwilowy obrońca zwierząt kierowany humanitarnymi pobudkami, rzucił się w pogoń, w celu wyratowania z opresji żyły złota.

\- Hej, dzieciaki, zatrzymajcie się! $_$ - krzyczał mając przed oczami zielone papierki. Niestety, młode latorośle nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru go słuchać, czy chociażby się do niego odwrócić. Spike, którego mózg zaczął działać na szybszych obrotach, wpadł na pomysł. Zatrzymał się, przyłożył ręce do ust i krzyknął na cały głos:

\- W "Oli" wyprzedaż!!! A chipsy za darmo!!! - dzieciaki przystanęły, zostawiły kamienie, którymi miały właśnie ukamieniować uciekiniera i naiwnie skręciły w boczną uliczkę, czyli na skróty do "Oli".

Spike westchnął, żądne rozrywki, dzieciaki nie wyczuły podstępu. Spojrzał na żółte myszopodobne coś. Uratował to w ostatniej chwili.

Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał mu się, zwierzę nie panikowało i nie uciekało tylko ciekawie mu się przyglądało. Miało żółtą sierść, długie stojące i spiczaste uszy z czarnymi zakończeniami, czarne oczy, czarny nosek i i... czerwone policzki?! Naprawdę dziwne stworzenie, zaczął się do niego zbliżać, miał nadzieję, że nie jest agresywne.

W tym wszystkim zapomniał tylko o jednym: komu on to "coś" odda? Nie miało obroży z przyczepionym adresem. Nagle "coś" skoczyło na niego, niczym pasikonik i przewróciło go. Był w szoku, niezdolny do ruchu.

Powalił go gryzoń! Dobrze, że to boczna uliczka i nikt tego nie widział. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję. Zwierzak doszedł do jego twarzy i dotknął nosem jego nosa.

\- Pika! Pika! - pisnęło, tymczasem Spike przełknął ślinę.

\- Tylko spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. Jestem Spike. Spokojnie. - mówił, tak jakby właśnie to "coś" leżało pod jego naporem. Ale było wręcz odwrotnie. Kto tu kogo terroryzował?

\- Ja jestem Pikachu! - wydał z siebie piskliwym głosem gryzoń, jak się teraz okazało, o imieniu Pikachu.

\- Acha... Y... C-co?! - zwierzak odskoczył do tyłu, dając mu swobodę ruchu. Spike, który podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, patrzał na niego z wybałuszonymi oczami i miną, jakby zobaczył kosmitę albo ducha.

\- Ciszej, proszę. Nie chcę żeby ktoś się zorientował. - powiedział Pikachu przymilnym głosem.

\- On gada... - szeptał do siebie Spike, ale Pikacz doskonale go słyszał.

\- Słuchaj, uratowałeś mnie, więc według przepowiedni, jesteś wybrańcem.

\- On gada...

\- Od dzisiaj twoje życie się diametralnie zmieni.

\- On gada... - powtarzał w kółko.

\- Staniesz się wojownikiem walczącym o... - gryzoń przerwał, gdyż zorientował się, że wybawiciel wcale go nie słucha. Dostawał już powoli tiku nerwowego. Z powrotem rzucił się na młodziaka i z całej siły przywalił mu łapką w pysk. Spike'owi pod wpływem uderzenia wyszedł język na wierzch. Zwierzę miało krzepę. Następnie Pikachu chwycił za koszulę i zaczął nim histerycznie potrząsać, co wyglądało dość dziwnie zważywszy na to, że Pikachu był zdecydowanie mniejszy od swojej ofiary.

\- "On gada"! No i co, kurwa, z tego?! - przeklął w celu ubarwienia swojej wypowiedzi - Co ty sobie, dupku myślisz?! Marnujesz mój cenny czas, a nie płacą mi za pracę po godzinach!! - Spike nie czuł się komfortowo, uratował dziwne "coś", następnie został znokautowany przez owego gryzonia, a teraz ten gryzoń z miną rozwścieczonego odbiorcy długów, wrzeszczał na niego i szarpał nim, niczym kobieta ochrzaniająca męża, który właśnie dopuścił się zdrady.

Spike mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji tylko jedno. I zrobił. Zemdlał.

Act II - Kontrowersyjny gryzoń. Dylemat: być albo nie być.

Ciemność, ciemność i jeszcze raz ciemność... Potem poczuł ogromny ból, który zagnieździł się w jego głowie. Dlaczego go bolała? Słyszał, że jak boli głowa, to może być tysiące powodów. Ale tym razem przyczyna mogła być tylko jedna.

Zemdlał. Tak, zemdlał i pewnie przy okazji przywalił głową w cement. Dotknął jedną ręką czoła. Dziwnie się czuł, pierwszy raz w życiu stracił przytomność. Otworzył powoli oczy, powiódł wzrokiem w lewą stronę, gdzie znajdowało się okno. Był w swoim mieszkaniu.

Hmm, a może on wcale nie zemdlał? To musiał być tylko koszmar. Tak, na pewno. Po ulicach nie biegają żółte, mówiące ludzkim głosem gryzonie. Oj tak, na pewno.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś szmer. Z obawą odwrócił się w drugą stronę i ku jego niezadowoleniu, sen okazał się rzeczywistością. W jego własnej sypialni, w skórzanym fotelu siedział sobie długouchy gryzoń i przeglądał jakieś gazety. Spike chrząknął.

\- Długo spałeś. - odezwał się Pikachu nie odrywając wzroku od czasopisma. Dopiero teraz śpiący skapował, co on czyta.

\- Ty zawszony gryzoniu! Zostaw moje playboye! - zerwał się w celu ubicia wścibskiego zwierzaka. Ten tylko łypnął na niego złym wzrokiem. Spike zatrzymał się w porę, nie chciał po raz drugi oberwać.

Zastanawiało go jak ten cały Pikacz zdołał przetransportować go do domu. Z drugiej strony, wnioskując po jego sile, był do tego zdolny.

\- Leżały pod łóżkiem, nudziło mi się. Poza tym, kiepsko je chowasz.

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - Spike zgarnął swoją własność i odłożył w bezpieczne miejsce, tym razem schował pisemka do szafy. Następnie usiadł na łóżku i przewiercał wzrokiem niepożądanego gościa. Pikachu nadal siedział wygodnie w fotelu.

\- Uratowałem ci życie, może powinieneś w zamian spełnić moje trzy życzenia? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- A co to ja jestem? Pieprzona złota rybka? - gryzoń wyraźnie lubił przeklinać. - Jesteś jednym z wybrańców, a twoim przeznaczeniem jest zostać "Warrior of last chance"! - mówił, jak się wydawało, poważnym tonem - I tak nie masz wyboru, ale niech formalnościom stanie się zadość. - wyciągnął zza siebie długą białą kartkę i pióro.

\- A więc - kontynuował - Czy ty, Spike'u Spiegel wyrażasz zgodę na zostanie "Warrior of last chance"?

W pokoju zapadła martwa cisza. Spike przemyślał wszystko w swojej głowie i doszedł do wniosku, że tytuł ten brzmi dość kiczowato, jakby wymyślał go Gourry.

\- A o co właściwie chodzi? - przerwał milczenie.

\- Szczegóły później, podpisujesz czy nie? - Pikacz wręczył mu do rąk dokument i przyrząd do pisania.

Domyślał się gdzie ma podpisać, ale za cholerę nie wiedział co na tej umowie pisało. Bo był to dla niego niezrozumiały język. Jakieś dziwne krzaczki. Chiński?

Poprawił swoją bujną fryzę. Nie mógł wyjść na idiotę i zapytać co to wszystko znaczy, zwierzak jeszcze gotów pomyśleć, że nie umie czytać.

\- Słuchaj, a tutaj, tym małym druczkiem, co tu pisze? Nie mam przy sobie okularów i... - zaczął kłamać, nigdy bryli nie nosił, to ujmowałoby jego urodzie.

\- "Za ubytki na zdrowiu, nie odpowiadamy." - wyrecytował gryzoń.

Spike odłożył dokument na stół. Wsadził rękę do kieszeni, płyty były na swoim miejscu. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Daj mi się zastanowić. Nie wiem nawet kim jest ten cały "Warrior coś tam coś tam", ani kim ty jesteś. - spojrzał oskarżycielsko na zwierzaka.

\- Jestem Pokemonem.

\- Taa, to mi dużo mówi. To jakaś rasa, z której się wywodzisz?

\- Powiedzmy. A "Warrior of last chance" to jeden z wojowników i bohaterów, którzy mają ocalić świat! To duma i godność, a zarazem wielka odpowiedzialność. Moim zdaniem nie podołasz, ale nie ja tu decyduję. Więcej na razie ci nie powiem, zrozum, rozkaz z góry. - skończył przemowę i usadził się tym razem na łóżku, zwinął się w kłębek niczym chomik.

Spiegel nie rozumiał jego zachowania, po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju weszła wysoka ciemnowłosa kobieta.

\- Spike, czy słyszałam u ciebie jakieś głosy? - zapytała i zaczęła się rozglądać, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na przemiłą kobietę. Spike'a zamurowało, kiedy mama wróciła? Chyba przed chwilą, bo miała na sobie jeszcze buty.

\- Zdawało ci się pewnie, albo to radio. Tak, radio. - kobieta już miała wychodzić, kiedy jej uwagę przykuło zwierzę leżące na łóżku. Jej mina i humor zmieniły się diametralnie.

\- Spike, co tutaj robi ta świnka morska z ogonem? Mówiłam przecież: ŻADNYCH ZWIERZĄT W MOIM DOMU!!!

Obaj wylecieli na zbity pysk, zanim drzwi trzasnęły, usłyszeli jeszcze coś w stylu: Nie wracaj, dopóki się go nie pozbędziesz!

Na klatce schodowej sprzątaczka myła schody, obrzuciła chłopaka przelotnym spojrzeniem, była przyzwyczajona do takich ekscesów, zwłaszcza, że sprząta na tych osiedlach już od ponad pięciu lat. Spike i Pikachu szybko zniknęli jej z oczu.

Na dworze robiło się już ciemno, usiedli na ławce, obok trzepaka, na szczęście w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto by im przeszkadzał.

\- Kto to był? - zapytał Pikacz przyglądając się żabim zwłokom, a raczej temu co z nich zostało, przylepionym do cementu. Wyglądało to okropnie. Kto mógł dopuścić się takiej zbrodni?

\- Moja matka.

\- Nie ta, ta na klatce, z tym... mopem?

\- Aa, to... konserwator płaszczyzn płaskich.

\- Kto? - spytał ponownie, dziwiąc się nie tyle samym wyrażeniem, ale tym, że on go nie rozumiał.

\- No sprzątaczka, odczep się. Jesteś męczący. - stwierdził Spike i odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Pokemon chciał mu odpyskować, ale zrezygnował. Po co tępić sobie język na tego, nic nieznaczącego, człowieka?

Tymczasem chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać nad tamtymi słowami żółtego stworka. Wojownik? Bohater? Mający uratować świat? I na pewno też... o, tak, uwielbieniec tłumów, idol i autorytet nastolatek! Przecież to nawet taki Banderas może się schować!! Yes, wielki Spike Spiegel, warrior coś tam coś tam, o którym będzie śniła każda laska na świecie.

To już nie on będzie zabiegał o ich względy, ale to one będą się przed nim płaszczyć!

Czarniutkie oczy Pokemona przyglądały się człowiekowi, który właśnie stał na ławce, z ręką uniesioną, jak statua wolności i w dodatku jeszcze się ślinił. Jak ludzie to nazywają, atakiem padaczki?

Spike wytarł mokre usta i zwrócił się do Pikachu.

\- Przyjmuję!

Pikacz tylko westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i wyjął dokument, który nie wiadomo w jaki sposób, znów był w jego posiadaniu. Podekscytowany nastolatek szybko podpisał.

\- E, to co mam teraz robić?

\- Najpierw chrzest. Trzeba załatwić ci jakieś małe zadanko.

Spike nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co pokemon miał na myśli, ale był w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko, byle by zaimponować płci pięknej.

W międzyczasie, młoda rudowłosa dziewczyna, a tak naprawdę, to przyszła, niczego nie spodziewająca się ofiara, szła przez park. I była dosłownie wściekła, tak, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać.

Była u swojego przyjaciela, znali się od piaskownicy, zawsze wołał na nią "Sznureczku!" Ale to jej nie wystarczyło. To znaczy, pewnego dnia zrozumiała, że chce więcej. Że czegoś innego od niego oczekuje.

Ale ten idiota, półgłówek i debil do n-tej potęgi, oczywiście, niczego nie rozumiał. Nawet nie starał się zrozumieć uczuć nastoletniej dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia co działo się w jej sercu, kiedy ON był obok, kiedy go dotykała, wręcz pożerała wzrokiem.

Chciała go mieć dla siebie, tylko dla siebie, na zawsze, być z nim, ćwiczyć, czyścić, troszczyć się o niego. Czuła to, kiedy go dotykała, był taki ostry, zgrabny. Taki... Taki... Ona go pożądała!

Lecz jej pragnienia nigdy nie zostaną spełnione. Tak, cały problem polegał na tym, że ona chciała ten miecz na własność, a Gourry nie chciał GO jej oddać.

Dlaczego?! Przecież są przyjaciółmi, a on niczego nie pojmuje! Owszem, tak samo jak ona, on jest szermierzem, ale jako jej przyjaciel, powinien się poświęcić i sprezentować jej to cudo sztuki.

Nagle zatrzymała się. Coś było nie tak. I nie chodziło o panującą teraz burzę.

Przed nią, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł cień. Po chwili mgła przybrała kształt czarnego wojownika. Był cały zamaskowany, przypominał trochę ninja. Lecz zamiast oczu, miał puste oczodoły.

Przełknęła ślinę i odwróciła się. Szybkim krokiem zaczęła iść w drugą stronę. Co to miało być? Jakieś efekty specjalne? Chyba nie trafiła na plan filmowy. Do jej uszu dobiegł głos stali. Odwróciła twarz.

Wojownik biegł w jej stronę z dwoma przypominającymi miecze, szpikulcami.

\- Uuuaaaaa! - krzyknęła i zaczęła uciekać, park był pusty, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak była zdana tylko na siebie, bo któż by jej pomógł? Każdy myśli tylko o własnej skórze. Gdyby miała miecz... Ale nie miała.

Zahaczyła o jakiś konar, przewróciła się z łoskotem. Ninja zwolnił, już nie biegł, ale szedł w jej stronę. Słyszała jego kroki, tak głośno jak waliło jej serce. Odwróciła się bardzo powoli twarzą do agresora. Był coraz bliżej, bliżej, aż... róża, która wbiła się w ziemię, zagrodziła mu drogę.

Zdegustowany wzrok dziewczyny i zdziwiony wzrok napastnika przeniósł się na kogoś stojącego na jednej z gałęzi. Był to wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym smokingu, beznadziejnym kapeluszu i masce, która nieudolnie zasłaniała mu twarz. Wybawiciel wyciągnął palec wskazujący w kierunku ninja.

\- Ty, podła i nikczemna istoto! Jak śmiesz napadać na bezbronne dziewice? Ja, Tuxedo, ukarzę cię w imieniu...

Zaciął się, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aż nagle wpadło mu coś do głowy. Pierwsze, lepsze słowa.

\- Organizacji do spraw ochrony praw zwierząt!

Pikacz, który siedział pod drzewem zaliczył glebę, natomiast dziewczyna w niebezpieczeństwie miała ochotę zabić swojego wybawiciela. Ona... zwierzęciem?! Jeszcze mu pokaże, niech tylko stamtąd zejdzie.

Spike, pod pseudonimem "Tuxedo" stał na gałęzi drzewa i zastanawiał się co dalej. Spojrzał wyczekująco na pokemona.

\- Teraz salto w pięknym stylu i kopniak. - powiedział tak, aby dziewczyna nie słyszała.

\- Oszalałeś?! Mam się połamać? Załatw mi drabinę!

"Chyba nie będę miał wyboru, pokażę mu, co naprawdę potrafię" - pomyślał Pikachu i tak też zrobił. Ścisnął łapki i oczy, a następnie wykrzyknął...

\- Pika... Pikachu!!! - wielki prąd objął całe drzewo, Spike chcąc, nie chcąc, spadł i potłukł się.

\- Aaa! Cholera jasna! Mój tyłek!! - rozmasowywał obolałe miejsce poniżej pleców, tymczasem ninja zrezygnował z rudej i rzucił się w kierunku Spike'a.

C-co, co on ma robić?! Wstał i w pięknym stylu, zaczął uciekać.

\- Ludzie!! Pomocy!! Ty debilny pokemonie, pomóż mi!!

Wyżej wspomniany nie miał zamiaru jednak niczego robić. Spojrzał na różę, która wciąż tkwiła w ziemi. Chłopak miał beznadziejnego cela, bo kwiat miał trafić w agresora, a nie w glebę.

Dziewczyna, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie uciekła, ale wciąż tkwiła w swoim miejscu, z wypiekami na twarzy. Ciekawe co ją tak rozzłościło.

Podczas gdy pokemon myślał o bzdetach, Spike walczył o życie. Tracił siły, a morderca był coraz bliżej. W końcu upadł, gdy poczuł, jak jakieś liany oplotły jego nogi. Sprawcą był ninja, i chociaż był on dość daleko od Spike'a, chłopak poczuł, że siły opuszczają go w zawrotnym tempie. Co się dzieje? To jakiś wampir energetyczny, czy co?

Nagle usłyszał trzask, huk i zatrzęsła się ziemia. Liany, które go krępowały, znikły. Czuł się bezpieczny.

Co się stało? Czyżby gryzoń interweniował? Ciekawy odwrócił się i zgasiło go. To piorun z nieba uderzył w drzewo, które przewróciło się i przygniotło ciemnego wojownika. No tak, ironia losu, piorun, który mógłby go zabić, uratował mu życie. Ostatkiem sił wstał, otrzepał się i przyjął pozycję bohatera. Następnie poszedł przedstawić się lasce, którą uratował. Lecz... stanął kilka metrów i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- Heh, to tylko płaska deska. - rudowłosa wkurzona do granic wytrzymałości podeszła do niego i z całej siły kopnęła go w krocze. Spike wydał z siebie jęk i zemdlał.

\- To cię oduczy, debilowaty bufonie!! - wściekła Lina Inverse zaczęła się oddalać.

Żółty pokemon podszedł do leżącego i próbował go ocucić.

\- Wstawaj, ile razy można mdleć w ciągu jednego dnia?

Chłopak odzyskał przytomność i wydarł się na Pikacza.

\- Czemu mi nie pomogłeś?! Chciałeś mnie zabić?! I w dodatku każesz mi walczyć we wsiowym stroju!! W dodatku z asortymentem w formie róż!! Co ty sobie myślisz? Że pokonam jakiegoś napakowanego wandala mając do pomocy jedynie różyczki?! - Pikacz tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że to chrzest. Chciałeś walki na poważnie? - już nic więcej nie powiedział, dławił się ze śmiechu. A Spike'owi na myśli przyszły czasy, kiedy jeździł na kolonie. Właściwie to tylko raz pojechał i miał już serdecznie dość. Ech, tak, świetny dowcip.

Act III - W miejscu tortur zwanym szkołą. Rewanż Spike'a.

W tak niekomfortowym i ciasnym miejscu, było mu niezwykle niewygodnie. Prócz tego przeszkadzało mu ciągłe kołysanie. Czy ten facet w ogóle umie chodzić?

Po wczorajszej nocy zdecydowanie miał już dosyć. Tyle godzin w ciasnej, ciemnej szafie. A wszystko przez matkę Spike'a uczuloną niezwykle na widok jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia. Bał się pomyśleć, jak reaguje na owady i inne mniejsze stworzenia.

Udało mu się wyciągnąć pyszczek, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Plecak był niewielki i jeszcze te książki...

\- Hej, schowaj łeb, bo jeszcze ktoś cię zauważy. - mężczyzna o bujnej i frędzelkowatej fryzurze, zwrócił mu uwagę.

\- Nie wygodnie mi. - mruknął cicho, z powrotem chowając się.

\- Jak ci się nie podoba, to wracaj do szafy. - do szafy? O nie, dziękuje bardzo, on już woli to. Wszystko, tylko nie ta szafa.

A tak poza tym, to cały czas zastanawiał się, gdzie właściwie ten nastolatek idzie? Wychylił się, kiedy poczuł, że Spike zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wychylił ostrożnie łebek. Przed nimi stał ogromny różowy budynek z wieloma oknami. Ale nie przypominało to bloku, ani wieżowca. Tym bardziej domu.

\- Co to za budynek? - zapytał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem w głosie.

\- Szkoła. I co za debil to wymyślił? Jak to mądrze gdzieś było napisane: "Człowiek uczy się przez całe życie, z wyjątkiem lat szkolnych." - z jego tonu, Pikachu wnioskował, że owa instytucja nie przypadła mu do gustu.

\- Więc to jest miejsce, gdzie ludzie pobierają różne nauki?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju. - Spike wlepiał wzrok w wejście, zupełnie ignorując uczniów gapiących się na niego jak na skończonego idiotę.

\- W moim świecie wygląda to trochę inaczej. Może kiedyś ci opowiem.

\- Zaraz, w twoim świecie? - Spike chciał wyciągnąć coś więcej z Pokemona, podejrzewał go już nawet o to, że jest kosmitą, nawet nie wytłumaczył mu, z czym wczoraj walczył stając w obronie rudej deski.

Nagle poczuł uderzenie w plecy. Odwrócił się.

\- Rozmawiasz z samym sobą? Chyba zupełnie ci odbiło, Mister S. - no tak jego kumpel, był to wysoki chłopak, miał niezwykle długie czarne włosy, dlatego nieprzyjaciele mówili, że wywodzi się z buszu. Poza tym brakowało mu w uzębieniu jednego zęba. Ale nigdy nie dociekał, w jaki sposób go stracił.

\- Cze, Yamucha! Wiesz, ja tak tylko... Ćwiczyłem. Monolog.

Brat Gourry'ego, zupełnie niepodobny do swojego blond brata, kiwnął tylko głową.

\- Sorki, że cię opuszczę, ale muszę spisać pracę domową. - Spike tolerancyjnie pozwolił mu odejść.

Chciał ochrzanić Pikacza, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że ktoś to zauważy i zwróci uwagę. Mozolnie przekroczył próg. Czeka go teraz siedem koszmarnych godzin.

Na szczęście był piątek. Przed nim jeszcze cudowny weekend. Chociaż świadomość, że będzie miał nadal na karku tego futrzaka, skutecznie odpychała od niego pozytywne myśli o szczęśliwym spędzeniu wolnego czasu.

Przywitał się z kumplami z klasy, tak dla formalności, bo właściwie nie mieli wspólnych tematów, po kilku minutach zadzwonił dzwonek. Dźwięk, który przyprawiał o drgawki. Niemiłe skojarzenia.

Ale lekcje, które były katorgą nie tylko dla ściskającego się w plecaku Pikachu, minęły niezwykle szybko.

\- Wolność! - krzyknął szczęśliwy, zmierzając po korytarzach, ku wyjściu. Yamucha szedł obok niego. Nagle pchnął go lekko i gestem głowy wskazał mu, o co mu chodzi.

A była to dziewczyna idąca w ich kierunku.

Miała piękne, bardzo długie włosy, oczy i również oryginalnie się ubierała. Wysoka, szalała za nią połowa szkoły.

Dla wszystkich miła i uprzejma, a mimo to jeszcze nikt nie zdobył jej serca. Była też jedyną kobietą, na której widok Spike'owi drżały ręce, robiło się sucho w gardle i zamierał. Jedyna dziewczyna, do której nie miał odwagi zagadać. Dla niego była jak bogini, anioł. W jego oczach poruszała się teraz w zwolnionym tempie, w świetlistej poświacie.

Odetchnął, kiedy wreszcie ich minęła. Yamucha szturchnął go mocno.

\- Facet, opanuj się, wiem, że na jej widok miękną ci kolana, ale pamiętaj. O takiej lasce można sobie tylko pomarzyć. - Taak, pomarzyć, mimo to pragnął ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Ale jak na razie to kiepsko mu to szło.

W końcu opuścił szkołę i został sam. Pikacz z ogromną radością opuścił niewygodny plecak.

Spike nagle zatrzymał się. Miał już plan, jak mógłby zaimponować jego bogini, przecież jest wielkim wojownikiem, prawda?

\- Słuchaj, jestem gotowy. Gotowy, by stać się "Warrior of last... chance"! - Pikacz popatrzał na niego z wątpiącym wzrokiem, oczywiście, wiedział co nastąpi.

\- Wątpię. - odpowiedział mu, mimo to wyciągnął coś zza siebie. Spike'a zawsze zastanawiało, gdzie on to wszystko chowa. Ale futrzak pewnie nigdy tego nie zdradzi. Tajemnice zawodowe...

Schylił się i wziął od niego średnich rozmiarów jasnofioletowy kamień. Przypominał mu kryształ. Ech, nie znał się na minerałach, skałach i innych takich duperelach. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Co to jest?

\- Gwiezdny ametyst. Wyciągnij go w górę i powiedz: Potęgo ametystu, przemień mnie! Jeśli naprawdę jesteś gotowy, zadziała. - zapewnił go.

Spike poszedł w ciemną uliczkę, aby czasem ktoś go nie przyłapał. Nawet nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Pikachu tylko westchnął, było to zupełnie niepotrzebne, ale niech mu będzie.

Spike z poważną miną wyciągnął do góry rękę, w której trzymał ametyst, aż promienie słoneczne odbijały się od niego.

\- Potęgo ametystu, przemień mnie!!! - krzyknął. Lecz nic się nie stało, jak stał, tak stał. Żadnych fajerwerek, niczego. Spojrzał niezadowolonym wzrokiem na żółtego Pikacza zwijającego się ze śmiechu. Takie śmieszne? Jeszcze on mu pokaże, gdzie raki zimują.

Wrócili do domu, na szczęście matka Spike'a była w pracy, więc pokemon mógł spokojnie szwendać się po pokojach.

Chłopak leżąc na łóżku przeglądał jedną ze swoich gazet.

\- Leniąc się do niczego nie dojdziesz. Ten kamień cię nie zaakceptuje.

\- Mam to gdzieś. - odburknął mu. Powoli przewracał strony. Były delikatne, papier kredowy. Na jednym ze zdjęć widniała postać kobiety w stroju Ewy na motorze. Wyobraził sobie swoją boginię, ale ubraną, nie byłby w stanie jej rozebrać, nawet w swojej wyobraźni. Miała takie piękne, dźwięczne imię, Belldandy. Ach. Zwrócił uwagę na motor.

Też był piękny. Pewnie Harley. O czymś takim również sobie może pomarzyć. Dziewczyny lubią motory, może gdyby miał taki... Może... Ale miał nie będzie. Bo skąd niby wziąć tyle kasy? Nawet jeśli taki motor ojciec kumpla załatwiłby mu po niższej cenie, to i tak suma była... Wolał nie myśleć. To po prostu nierealne. Pożyczka? Niby skąd? Nawet nie był pełnoletni. Brakowało mu tych kilka miesięcy. A jeżeli nawet ktoś by mu coś pożyczył, to jak on by to spłacił?

Ech, pieniądze. Nie masz ich, jesteś niczym. Odłożył gazetę i przewrócił głowę na bok. Widział doskonale jak żółty zwierzak siedzi sobie na dywanie i popija sok. Ze słomką. Skąd on to bierze?

\- Ty, wszystko masz, a pieniędzy nie mógłbyś załatwić? - Pikacz pokręcił głową. Nawet jeśli mógł, to nie w tej walucie. Poza tym pieniądze nie były im potrzebne. A także cel na jaki ten chłopak by je przeznaczył, na pewno nie byłby szczytny. Zaczął siorbać, by podenerwować trochę swojego... ucznia? Tak, to dobre określenie.

Tymczasem Spike nie reagując na jego bezczelne zachowanie patrzył na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Pieniądze, pieniądze, skąd wziąć pieniądze...?! Nagle przypomniał sobie scenkę, której był świadkiem, gdy wracali z Pikaczem do mieszkania. Niby nic szczególnego. Jakieś dwie laski zachwycały się tym futrzakiem. Ale nie to było ważne.

Liczyło się zdanie jednej z nich: "To musi być rzadki okaz, pewnie bardzo drogi." Taak, drogi! To jest to!

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Zemsta!

\- Hej, idziemy się przejść!

Chciał się przejść, to się przeszli. Cały czas trzymał go na rękach, zastanawiało go, co on się nagle taki opiekuńczy zrobił.

Zaprowadził go do dziwnego miejsca. Było tu pełno ludzi zachwycających się... zwierzętami pozamykanymi w klatkach. Co to za miejsce? Gdzieś chyba pisało "ZOO". Jednak Spike nie interesował się tym, co przyciągało uwagę pozostałych. Chciał tylko znaleźć dyrektora.

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie chwilę. - zostawił go na chodniku, a sam wszedł do jakiegoś budynku. Czekał cierpliwie wiele minut. A może powinien sobie go olać i odejść? W końcu wrócił, ale razem z nim był jakiś facet. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Coraz bardziej zżerała go ciekawość.

\- Dziękuję za ten świetny interes. - uśmiechnął się, chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść, zanim gość zmieni zdanie. Spike poszedł, tymczasem nieznany mężczyzna zabrał Pikachu. Zaraz, zaraz, gdzie on go niesie?! Wepchnął go do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Nie było z niego wyjścia, wszędzie kraty. Za kratami pełno ludzi szczebiocących na jego widok. A obok niego ogromne stworzenia. Warczały na niego, miały głód w oczach, grzywy, ostre pazury, potężne łapy.

Pikachu zrozumiał. Został sprzedany, jako niewolnik.

Cudowny interes. Kilka pieczeni przy jednym ogniu. Nie dość, że zemścił się na futrzaku za tamten "chrzest" i inne poniżenia, to pozbył się go i jeszcze na dodatek ma pełno kasy. Siedział teraz na pięknym Harleyu. Szczyt marzeń.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Yamucha, który patrzył na pojazd z żądzą w oczach

\- Skąd ty wziąłeś tyle forsy?

\- He, he, ma się swoje sposoby. Jadę go wypróbować, na razie! - pożegnał się z kumplem i pojechał w siną dal.

A tak dokładniej to do centrum handlowego, gdzie podobno można spotkać Belldandy. Teraz kiedy miał motor, był pewny siebie. Nie może zabraknąć mu odwagi. Spyta się... No, czy może ją podwieźć. Na pewno nie odmówi!

Nastawił swoją ulubioną stację w radiu. Właśnie jakiś gość śpiewał: "...too sexy for my car, too sexy for my...", podobało mu się.

Nagle zauważył przed sobą dwa samochody, niby nic niezwykłego, ale paliły się, musiały się zderzyć.

Zatrzymał się szybko, chcąc zawrócić, nie jest tu potrzebny, to robota dla strażaków.

Jednak... Krzyki dochodzące do jego uszu, wskazywały na to, że ten wypadek nie był przypadkowy. Obejrzał się. Dwóch czarnych ninja, identycznych jak ten, z którym wczoraj miał okazję "walczyć", atakowało ludzi. A właściwie to wszyscy uciekali, prócz kobiety z małym dzieckiem w ramionach, która została przyparta do muru. Nie miała gdzie uciec.

Przełknął ślinę. Nie jest w stanie jej pomóc. Nie jest gotowy. Silnik nadal się grzał. Mógł odjechać w każdej chwili. Uciec, ratować życie, zignorować, jak inni. Inni...

Nie, on nie jest taki jak inni! On... On jest... "Warrior of last chance"!!

\- W dupie z tym! - krzyknął do samego siebie ciskając motor w bok.

Dwóch wojowników zbliżało się coraz bardziej do młodej kobiety. Przycisnęła dziecko mocniej do piersi. Niech im ktoś pomoże! Co z jej dzieckiem? Łzy mimowolnie płynęły po twarzy.

Nagle stanęła przed nią postać, odwrócona do niej plecami.

\- Proszę uciekać! Zatrzymam ich! - powiedział, nie odwracając głowy. Posłuchała, szybko się zerwała. Byle jak najdalej. Musi ratować dziecko!

Spike tymczasem chwycił pręt leżący na ziemi - No dalej, motherfucker!

Jeden ninja zatrzymał się, nie musiał interweniować, wolał popatrzeć jak jego towarzysz rozwali knypka.

Drugi wyciągnął rękę ku górze. Jego ramię najpierw trzęsło się, aż z jego palców wydobyły się długie i ostre szpikulce.

Spiegel zaś jedynie zamachnął się z prętem, jakby trzymał w ręku kij baseballowy i czekał. Sam nie wiedział na co. Nie pokona go zwykłym prętem. A mimo to nie wahał się. Postawi wszystko na jedną kartę. Nie zabije go głupi bezimiennik. Nigdy!

Nagle poczuł gorąco. Coś jarzyło się w jego kieszeni. Ametyst! Ninja zaciekawiony zatrzymał się. Tymczasem kamień lewitował już w powietrzu, świecąc się na różowo. Spike zrozumiał. Teraz! Odrzucił pręt i szybko chwycił ametyst.

\- Potęgo ametystu, przemień mnie!

Otoczyła go złota poświata, czuł ogromne gorąco, czuł moc, która wstępowała w jego ciało. Zamknął oczy, gdy je otworzył, stał już w jasnofioletowej zbroi. Przemienił się, przemienił!

Ciemni wojownicy od razu zareagowali, obaj rzucili się w jego stronę. Spike instynktownie krzyknął wyciągając rękę ku przeciwnikom.

\- Ametystowy wicher! - i rzeczywiście poskutkowało. Ogromny podmuch raz dwa zwiał oponentów, nic po nich nie pozostawiając. Teraz w porównaniu z nim, są jak mrówki. A raczej byli. Szczęśliwy odetchnął.

Spojrzał na kobietę, która stała w pewnej odległości. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, nic więcej nie mogła z siebie wydobyć. Ale jemu takie podziękowanie wystarczało. Zaczął oglądać się w szybie jednego ze sklepów, był z siebie dumny.

\- Hmm... Teraz jestem...

\- Warrior of amethyst. - znajomy głos dokończył za niego. Spike w pierwszej chwili zamarł, potem odwrócił się powoli w stronę żółtego stworzenia, które mierzyło go wściekłym wzrokiem. - Sprzedałeś mnie. Ty... Ty...

\- No, coś ty, stary, wiedziałem, że dasz sobie radę i wrócisz. - śmiał się, próbując ukryć prawdziwe uczucia.

Mimo to ostatnie co usłyszał, to głośny okrzyk: "Pikachu!!!" i poczuł jak potężny prąd przeszywa jego ciało. Pikachu był bardzo wściekły, dlatego jego atak był tak potężny, że Spike znowu to zrobił. Zemdlał.

Act IV - Podróż. Koniec?

Z głową opartą o parapet wlepiał wzrok w okno. Za szybą lał deszcz. Krople dźwięcznie uderzały o parapet. Jesień to podobno bardzo melancholijna pora roku. Służąca rozmyślaniom. Ale on przecież nie był romantykiem.

\- Dlaczego skonfiskowałeś mi motor? - odezwał się w końcu z wyrzutem w głosie.

\- Należało ci się.

Spike westchnął. Obserwował cały czas, czy jego matka nie wraca. W co on się wpakował? Po co mu to wszystko? Jak na razie to się tylko naraża. Chociaż... Ta pierwsza strona w gazecie. Dla niej było warto. Odwrócił się w stronę pokemona, który w fotelu czytał artykuł "Tajemniczy bohater ratuje kobietę z dzieckiem". W końcu stanie się sławny.

Może uda mu się zabłysnąć przed Belldandy, tylko czy on może zdradzić jej swoją prawdziwą tożsamość?

Gazeta zaszeleściła, zwierzak najwyraźniej przewracał strony. Nie miał nawet ochoty na niego patrzeć, odwrócił się z powrotem do okna.

\- Niedługo zaćmienie. - wyskoczył nagle.

\- I co z tego? - Pikacz już mu nie odpowiedział. Schował się do szafy na dźwięk przekręcania kluczy w zamku.

Za oknem świeciło słońce, którego promienie wpadały przez okno do jadalni. Słychać było również poranne ćwierkanie ptaków. Przeciągnął się na krześle.

Postawiła mu przed nosem śniadanie. Podniósł głowę, by jej się przyjrzeć. Wyglądała pięknie w fartuszku i koczku.

\- Bell-chan...

Pikachu leżący na kołdrze niczym pies, podniósł łebek. Nie mógł spać, nie dość, że przeszkadzał mu księżyc w pełni to jeszcze Spike cały czas mruczał przez sen coś o jakiejś Bell... Jejku. Ciężkie jest życie pokemona.

Piątek. Dzień, który dla każdego ucznia tak naprawdę zaczynał się po ostatnim szkolnym dzwonku. Wtedy nabierał barw. Każdy uśmiechnięty, szczęśliwy, choć nie wszyscy. Bo nie każdy potrafił zapomnieć o tym, że weekend szybko minie i znów rozpocznie się szkolna katorga. Czy takiego człowieka można nazwać pesymistą? Nie, raczej realistą.

Ale Spike akurat nie był osobą do końca twardo stąpającą po ziemi.

\- Jutro urządzam imprę. Wpadniesz? - Yamucha w przeciwieństwie do Spike'a mieszkał w domu. I to dość dużym domu.

\- A twoi staruszkowie? - Spiegel jakby sam doszukiwał się w słowach kolegi jakiegoś podstępu, bo nie wierzył, że jego rodzice pozwoliliby mu zrobić w ich mieszkaniu jakąkolwiek imprezę, czy nawet skromne spotkanie towarzyskie.

\- No właśnie, mają rocznicę ślubu i jutro zabierają się w góry. Rozumiesz, nie wrócą wcześniej jak w niedzielę wieczorem.

\- To na pewno przyjdę. Ile osób zaprosiłeś?

\- He, he, dużo. - zrobił dziwną minę. Pożegnali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.

Nagle na drogę wpadł mu żółty gryzoń omal nie przyprawiając go o zawał. Prychnął, po czym ominął go zupełnie ignorując. Wciąż miał mu za złe ten motor. Mógłby nim teraz pojechać na imprę z wielką klasą, a teraz...

\- Hej! - Pikachu nie dał za wygraną i wskoczył mu na głowę psując mu fryzurę.

\- Dobra, czego tym razem, pasożycie? - nie spodobało mu się to określenie. To było naprawdę bardzo niemiłe.

Uważał, że potrzebny mu jest trening i chciał mu zaproponować lekkie biegi, ale skoro on jest taki bezczelny...

\- Czas na trening! Idziemy do siłowni! Żadnych ale, chyba, że znów chcesz, abym cię naelektryzował.

Spike oczywiście wolał ćwiczenia od porażenia prądem.

Czas mijał szybko. Spojrzał na zegarek, na którego tarczy wyświetlała się godzina. Była 15:23. A imprezka zaczynała się dopiero o dziewiątej. Stał przed lustrem modelując swoje włosy. Pokemon siedział na łóżku, wyglądał na zamyślonego.

\- Musimy pogadać. Dziś jest zaćmienie, a to oznacza...

\- Słuchaj, gówno mnie obchodzi twoje zaćmienie. - wszedł mu w słowo, sięgając ręką po więcej żelu.

Pikachu westchnął. Z tym chłopakiem on się nie dogada. Więc zostało mu chyba tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Wytłumaczy mu już wszystko po fakcie. Spike nie zauważył, że gryzoń uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Godzina 16:43. Spike razem z Pikaczem pod blokiem wyczekiwał, choć sam właściwie nie wiedział na co. Lecz w końcu zwierzak zaczął gadać.

\- Dzięki zaćmieniu przeniesiemy się do wymiaru, z którego pochodzę.

\- Że co?! Jakiś równoległy świat?! Zresztą... Ja się nigdzie nie przenoszę!

\- Nie masz wyboru! To mój świat trzeba ratować, nie twój, poza tym pozostali wybrańcy, których musimy zwerbować są właśnie tam.

\- A ci ninja atakujący MÓJ ŚWIAT?

\- Oni właśnie przenieśli się tu z mojego wymiaru, jeżeli tam pokonamy wroga, to wszystko się skończy.

Spike spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

\- Ale... - jak mógłby odejść tam zostawiając wszystko tutaj? A matka, impreza, ...szkoła...? Szkoła... Opuścić ją...

Tak, to brzmiało nieźle. Ale zostawić całą resztę? To chyba zbyt wysoka cena? Nagle zaczęło się ściemniać.

\- Zaczyna się. - zauważył Pokemon. I nagle... zamiast zaćmienia, rozpętał się jakby huragan. Jakaś błyskawica uderzyła obok nich. Spiegel stracił przytomność.

Podniósł leniwie oczy. To co ujrzał... było sufitem w jego pokoju. Oparł się na łokciach. Wszystko było w porządku.

\- Hej, futrzaku? - nikt się nie odezwał. Czyżby... Sięgnął szybko ręką do kieszeni. Jest! Nie miał kamienia!

To znaczy... Że to wszystko... Było snem!!! Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczuł lekki zawód w sercu. W sumie to będzie trochę tęsknił za Pikachu. No właśnie, czy choć raz odezwał się do niego po imieniu?

Tymczasem na dachu tego samego budynku...

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że góra przyśle ciebie, Ryoohki. - odezwał się żółty gryzoń z kamieniem w ręku.

\- Cóż, autorka zmieniła zdanie. Wybierzemy kogoś innego na Warrior of amethyst. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Mhm, rozumiem...

KONIEC


End file.
